As is recognized in fashion circles, it is desirable to coordinate garments and accessories. Manufacturers and retailers encourage that activity on the part of the consumer and various means have been devised over the years to help facilitate such coordination. For example in U.S. Pat. No. 1,733,539 a color card is disclosed comprising a plurality of pieces of various materials disposed upon one another on a backing sheet and having a cover sheet with an outline of a garment which can be adjusted over the materials such that the (outline which is a cut-out portion) will disclose a simulated appearance of a garment and other color coordinated garments. Also, for the first time buyer, there is a device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,704,793 which comprises a piece of material, such as paper, with the image of a garment on it (in this case a suit) and a cut-out for the place where the tie would fit. When this is wrapped about a tie, the viewer can determine whether that tie would fit with the suit (which the person may or may not have with them at the time of the purchase). U.S. Pat. No. 1,718,919 discloses a stocking tag, which supplies information in the form of a color chart with each pair of hosiery.
After one has purchased a tie, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,040,448 discloses a means for relating that tie to the various types of suits with which it may be warn.
As for the person wearing the garment, U.S. Pat. 4,909,632 discloses a method of determining color compatibility of the individual person on the basis of skin color. U.S. Pat. No. 1,629,330 discloses a color harmony device, particularly related to the color of the person's hair.